That Twinkle in His Eye
by Niffler
Summary: We all remember that twinkle described in Dumbledoor’s eyes when Harry informed him of Voldemort’s resurrection. What could it mean? My interpretation. Please R&R!!!!


A/N: This idea came to me a while ago and I wrote, it just finally got around to posting it

A/N:This idea came to me a while ago and I wrote, it just finally got around to posting it.I hope everybody likes it.It's just my version, and I'm sure the fabulous J.K.Rowling will have a much better explanation in the next book!!!R&R!!!!

We all remember that twinkle described in Dumbledoor's eyes when Harry informed him of Voldemort's resurrection.What could it mean?

That Twinkle In His Eye

By Amanda H

Dumbledore sat at his office's bay window.He gazed out; only half watching the giant squid skim lazily over the lake's waters.His mind wandered the universe, searching for answers to unanswerable questions.His eyes were glassy as the morning summer sun reflected off his vibrant blue irises.His cresset moon spectacles slid down the bridge of his nose and perched perilously on its tip.His mouth was curved into a small, near smile.It was not quite happy, not quite peaceful, more inquisitive than anything else.

The tree leaves rustled on the Whomping Willow and the breeze danced merrily in the clouds.It leapt down momentarily to brush Dumbledore's long wispy white beard.The edges of his mouth curled up into a thin, momentary, smile as the end of his beard tickled his hand.A lone owl swooped by his tower perch.

"A lovely morning indeed."He said to himself.Fawkes cooed in agreement from his perch behind him.Fawkes spread his effervescent wings, alive with fire, and flew over Dumbledoor's head out the window.As he flew out of sight a single feather floated down into Dumbledoor's lap.He picked up the glowing feather and twirled it between his fingers pensively.The fiery feather burned brightly in his hands.

_"Voldemort cannot take all the beauty out of life."_He thought, gazing out at the welcoming summer morning._"No, he can never take away the hope."_His eyes darkened as he remembered the events of last year, the tragic 'accident', which had claimed the life of Cedric Diggory.

_"They should not be able to take away Cedric's pride.They should not be able to take away his honour."_He thought, his eyes now blazing with a passionate fire._"To deny Voldemort is to give him power.To live in fear of him is to strengthen his hold over us.This stupidity cannot go on."_He shook his head, trying to rid it of these thoughts.For this great wizard knew that thoughts and intentions get people nowhere.Action is needed, but he was in no position to take it.

_"But there is someone who is in that position._" A mischievous smile played about his aging lips._"Harry Potter.He can do so much."_He thought.The wind rustled in the trees of below.

_"Voldemort is evil.He is not even human anymore.I can remember when he was, but even then, there was an air about him.The cruelness of his heart can never be destroyed."_He lay the feather on his lap and smoothed out the ripples in it.

_"No one has been able to defeat him, not even I, but I know someone who can."_He raised his eyes to face the bright morning sunlight.It warmed his wrinkled skin.

"Harry Potter can.He had the greatest magical ability I have ever seen.He is even greater than myself and he is certainly greater than Voldemort."He lifted his hands and rubbed his temples.

"If only he could realise it, he could save us.He does not have enough faith in himself and therefore he cannot win.If he relies on the protection of others he will fail.Even the protection of his own mother cannot save him.She used one of the most ancient magic's to try and protect him."He rested his hands in his lap over the feather.Its heat radiated into his hands and warmed his soul.

"She knew his power as well.She tried to save him from dying before his life had even begun, but she died trying to protect him.Her final spell of eternal love and hope are not even enough to save him."Dumbledore's eyes glazed over with pain at the memory of Lily and James.They had tried so hard to save Harry, but they cannot save him from destiny.

"And now Harry must learn that lesson.He has lost his mother's protection from Voldemort.Now he must face him alone.I know the lesson is hard when experience is the teacher, but maybe it can give us all hope."His eye's revitalized themselves and danced optimistically.

"Yes, Harry's path is hard, and now even harder, but it is right.I am glad Voldemort destroyed Harry's last defence.It will save me the heartache of bringing it down later."He thought.The pain in his eyes was visible, but they also twinkled with an undue merriment.He knew that every painful step Harry was forced to take brought them closer to defeating Voldemort.

"Yes Harry, it is painful.And the agony you will feel may outweigh all the joy in life, but sorrow is part of your life.I know you can over come it, because I know you.I know you better than myself, and I know that you can win." 

"Because Harry, if you don't win," he said aloud, picking the feather up in his aged, wrinkled hands, "we will all die."Dumbledore held the feather out the window and dropped it.

It drifted slowly towards the ground from the tower.It swooped and glided downwards.Suddenly a warm breeze gathered in the air.It leapt down, towards the feather.Then, in one upward sweep it lifted the feather and pushed it skyward.Dumbledore watched as it was carried higher and higher into the sky.It drifted farther and farther away; closer to the risen sun, until Dumbledore could no longer see it's tiny spot of light.A faint smile creased his placid face.

"Yes Harry, you will win."


End file.
